Hurt
by dazzled620
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and something horrible happens. She trusts Jake enough to help her through, but what happens when Embry imprints? Will Bella reject him or will she begin trusting him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys probably won't be happy with this. Embry never got his happy ending, so I felt like giving him one. **

"Bella, we're leaving," Edward told me.

We had just walked out into the forest next to my house. We were a little bit away from my house, but still on the trail. I would be able to find my way home.

"Well, I was hoping we could wait until the end of high school, but I understand. When are we leaving?" I asked him, not understanding what he was saying.

"Bella, I don't mean us. My family and I are leaving. You are staying. I don't love you anymore, Bella." He told me.

"But Edward, we're perfect together. I love you. I can't live without you," I stuttered.

I saw something flash across his face. Remorse, pain, sorrow? Maybe even love? Moments later his face was back to composure. Unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please promise me that you won't do anything reckless," Edward begged.

"Of course." My voice cracked.

He was leaving. He was… Gone. I didn't know where he went. I walked forward, trying to find him. I was stupid and walked off the trail. I followed where I thought his house was.

I had walked for about ten minutes before I tripped on some moss. I didn't have the strength to get up. I couldn't get up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes.

How could Edward leave me? He was my soul mate. I was always supposed to be with him.

"Edward, no. Don't leave. Please," I begged out loud to no one.

Maybe this was all a joke. I convinced myself. I knew in the back of my head it wasn't though. He was gone. I was never going to see him again.

What happened with Jasper was nothing. I wasn't mad at Jasper. It was inevitable. I was bad luck, and I almost expected something horrible to happen. I didn't know why Edward had gotten so angry.

It hurt to think of his name. Could today get any worse?

The answer was yes. It started raining, and I was still laying on the forest floor.

"Well, hello there beautiful. What's your name?" I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"Hello?" It barely came out as a whisper.

Whoever it was picked me up in his arms.

"Look what we have here. How old are you 19, 20?" He asked.

I was scared. The look on his face told me something bad was going to happen. He had brown hair, but it was a buzz cut. His skin was a medium tone and his eyes a deep brown.

"18." My voice cracked as I told him.

I had a feeling not answering would just make this worse.

"Perfect," he muttered.

The next thing I knew, something was covering my eyes. It felt like a blindfold. A bandana of some sort. I heard another voice.

"Who's this?" Another voice asked, it was a man.

"I found her laying in the forest. I figured we could take her home with us," The man that found me informed him.

Then we started driving.

My dad was a cop, I knew what to do. I tried to remember what he told me years ago.

If anyone took me, try to figure out where I was going.

I paid attention to the cars movement.

Straight for about five minutes. Left. Right. Straight for close to 8 minutes.

I knew my counting was off, but it was better then nothing.

The car stopped driving and someone pulled me out. My hands were tied behind my back, and I was pulled inside.

Wherever we were, it was hot. Almost unbearably hot. It felt like we were standing in the middle of a desert.

They laid me on something hard, and I felt them ripping at my clothes.

"No, please don't. Please. Stop!" I tried to yell.

No. They couldn't do this.

"STOP!" I yelled. I soon passed out.

Next thing I knew, I was back in the car.

"Ugh," I moaned. It hurt, a lot. I smelled blood.

"She's awake," I heard a voice from the front of the car.

"Let's just drop her in the forest. Someone will find her. Or not. Who cares?" I heard a different voice from beside me.

"You better not tell anyone about what I looked like. If you do, I'll find you. You know what I'll do from there," I heard that first voice whisper in my ear.

I nodded weakly.

The car stopped. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the forest. Far enough from the road, but it didn't feel like a trail. They threw me on the ground, ripped off the blindfold, and booked it back to the car.

I didn't try to get up. I knew that I didn't have enough strength. I just stayed where I was and the bleeding stopped. I could still smell it.

After what seemed like two hours, I closed my eyes. Hoping my dreams would be better. I knew they wouldn't. It would be just as bad. I'd have nightmares about the last few hours.

"Bella?! Is that you?" I heard a husky voice. I remembered it. Jacob. He was my friend. I didn't think he would hurt me. But he was a male. You never knew if he would treat me just like those guys did.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Oh my god!" He yelled and scooped me up into his arms. I cringed at his touch.

"Bella, what happened to you?"

"Edward left. I tried to follow him. Then some guy came and took me. There were a few of them. I heard different voices. Then they… They… raped me."

Cue breakdown that I had been expecting. I started sobbing into Jake's shoulder. He wouldn't hurt me. I didn't know if I could trust Jake, but I would have to. He was the only one that could get me out of the forest right now. I would have to trust him a little ebit.

"Bella," he cooed. "I need to get you to the hospital. Plus, Charlie is looking for you."

I cringed at the name. He was my dad, yes, but I didn't know if I could trust him. Those guys could've had children too.

"I won't let anyone touch you, Bells. No one will come near you that you don't want to," he promised me.

He started running and I tucked my head into his shirt.

___________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes once I heard voices. We were at the hospital.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yell.

I held on to Jake tighter.

"Jake, what happened to her?" Charlie asked

"I'll explain to you later. Right now, we need to get her checked out."

The nurse immediately directed us to a room. A doctor, that I guess replaced Carlisle, walked in.

I let out a cry. He was not getting near me.

"I must request we get a different doctor. A female doctor," Jacob spoke for me.

I nodded at him, and soon a female doctor walked in.

I fell back asleep.

**A/N: For those who don't know, I've posted a few other stories tonight. Whichever gets the most hits/reviews, I will update the most. So, read them all. Review them all. And let me know. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lots of fantastic reviews for this chapter. They made me happy. (:**

**JPOV**

"I'm Dr. Gerard," the new female doctor told us.

Charlie and I nodded at her. Bella had fallen back asleep.

"What happened to her?" Dr. Gerard said, her voice full of shock.

I guess this was the best time to explain to Charlie, too.

"She was taking a walk with Edward Cullen. He left, and she tried to follow him. A guy found her though. He took her, and she says that there were multiple guys. They… raped her," I said. My heart broke in two for her.

After seeing Bella today, I knew that my crush on her ended. She didn't need a boyfriend right now. She needed a friend. Someone that could help her through this. I would do anything for her.

I heard Charlie gasp, and I walked out of the room. I couldn't deal with that.

**BPOV (three days later)**

I had to leave the hospital today. They wanted me to leave as soon as possible so I could recover from… The incident. I didn't want to think about it. If I did, it left me in tears.

After they learned what happened, I only had female doctors.

Charlie was thrilled with the fact that I was finally comfortable around him though. Charlie and Jacob were the only males that were allowed in my room.

It had been a well kept secret. Only those I chose to tell knew the story. This meant my doctor, Charlie, and Jacob. They were the only ones that knew. It wasn't like I had to tell the cops what happened, since Charlie was one. I didn't want the pitying glances. The people looking at me like I would breakdown any second. The people that would think I was disgusting.

They had put me on the morning after pill, thank God. The last thing I needed was a baby.

Charlie had explained to the principal that I wasn't in the condition to be at school. I was going to miss school for a little while. I couldn't be around so many guys.

Jacob had been wonderful to me. He hadn't gone to school so he could stay with me. He wanted to help me, was his explanation. I tried to get him to hang out with friends, but he refused.

I didn't want him to suffer because I couldn't control myself. He helped me more then he could imagine by calling Renee for me, and telling her everything.

She was shocked, and insisted on talking to me. I did for about five minutes. Jake saved me from that conversation too though, and said I needed to rest.

I had some scratches and bruises, but there wasn't too much _physical _damage.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" Jake asked me, breaking me out of my trance.

"I guess. I just wanted to say thank you again. You've helped me so much these last few days."

"No problem, Bells. I'll always be here."

He helped me up, and led me to the car. Charlie was at home, getting everything ready for me. Billy was over, too.

Billy had also been great to me, but not in the same way. He was helping from the sidelines. He got my school work, and Jacob's for that matter. Billy understood that I wasn't completely comfortable being alone with him, or even him touching me for that matter. He kept his distance, but was great.

"We're here, babe," Jake told me.

I knew that he wasn't trying to flirt. He had talked to me on my second day in the hospital. He told me that he knew I just needed a friend right now, and he was fine with just that. He said that he his crush on me didn't end, but he knew that I couldn't have more then that. It meant so much to me.

Jacob came around and opened my door for me. We walked into the house.

"That you, Bella?" Charlie yelled from the living room.

"Yeah!" I tried to yell, but I doubted that he could actually hear me.

My voice had barely came above a whisper the last few days.

"Billy made his super secret pasta recipe!" Charlie exclaimed.

"By that, he means Prego," Jacob "whispered" in my ear.

"I heard that!" Billy told us.

I sat down next to Jacob at our kitchen table, and dreaded what would come next.

I hadn't been in the mood for eating. I had probably ate one meal since _it _happened. I just wasn't hungry.

As soon as Billy and Charlie put the food on the table, there a knock on the door. Jacob got up to get it. I didn't want to see _anyone_ and Charlie had plates in his hands.

I heard Jake whispering, so I walked out to the front room to see who it was.

**QPOV (Quil)**

Did I do something wrong? My two best friends were ignoring me. It was Thursday. Embry hadn't spoken to me since Monday. Jake hadn't since Tuesday. Neither of them had been at school. I was worried.

I would find out what was wrong after school, I promised myself.

…………

The school day was slow, it had been since they stopped coming. I was going to figure out about Jacob first. I drove to his house, but when I knocked, Billy answered.

"Oh, hello Quil. What are you doing over here?" He asked me.

"I was in the neighborhood… I wanted to see if Jake was in? I haven't talked to him since Tuesday, and I just wanted to talk to him," I explained to Billy.

"Actually, he isn't here right now. He's been over at Bella Swan's place. Actually, I'm going over there right now. I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Thanks, Billy. I'll see you later."

Well, that was a failure. Now, I was headed to Embry's house.

Embry lived about a block away from Jake, so it didn't take long to get there.

When I got there, Embry was already coming out the front door. He seemed bigger, more muscular.

I jumped out of my car, and walked up to him.

"Embry, what's going on?" I asked him.

That's when Sam came out of his house.

No, he wasn't ditching me for Sam. What happened to hating him? Sam thought he was cool. That he was in charge of all of us. It sickened me.

I started shaking.

Sam pushed Embry out of the way, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Quil," Sam said to me.

This just made me shake harder.

Next thing I knew, it felt like my bones were breaking and my skin was ripping.

I looked down, and in place of my feet were paws. Wolf paws.

It suddenly clicked. I was a werewolf. The legends were true.

I let out a loud howl that could be heard a mile away.

_Quil, _I heard inside my head.

Now I was going crazy! Perfect!

_Quil, you aren't going crazy. This is Sam. It's one of things werewolves can do. We hear each other's thoughts when we're in wolf form,_ Sam said.

_Ugh, _I complained.

_At least now you know why I had to ignore you. It was too dangerous, _I heard Embry.

_Sam, I have to go talk to Jacob. He'll probably join us soon enough. I'm worried about him. Plus do we really want him over at Bella's if he might phase any minute? _I asked.

_Quil, it's too dangerous, _Sam explained.

_No, I have to Sam. He's over at the Swans. I'll only be there for five minutes. I need to tell him. He's going to join us, and I need to be honest when I talk to him, Sam. Embry can come with if that's safer, _I begged.

_Fine, but be careful._

_How do I, erm…, phase back? _I asked.

_Think about human form. Picture it in your mind, and try to remain calm,_ Sam informed me.

I did as he said, and soon enough I was human again.

Embry ran inside and got me some clothes to put on. The pants were a little too long, but they'd work.

We got into my car, and drove off to Forks.

Chief Swan had lived in the same house since I was born, I knew exactly where it was.

………………………………

The drive from La Push to Forks was about ten minutes long, but Bella's house was on the edge of Forks.

We walked to her door, and I knocked.

After about 20 seconds, to my surprise, Jacob opened the door.

He looked horrible. It looked like he hadn't slept in days and like he had been crying.

I had known Jake for years, and he never cried. He was tough. He had bags under his eyes.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I've just not slept much. Bella's going through a tough time, and I'm trying to help her. But I don't think I'm much help," he whispered to us.

I heard footsteps, and saw Bella coming around the corner.

Wow, if I thought Jacob looked bad then Bella looked worse.

She looked like skin and bones, in an unhealthy way. She, too, had bags under her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they were bloodshot.

When she saw us, she hesitated. Like she didn't know if she wanted to get any closer to us.

That's when I heard Embry gasp.

**A/N: This chapter was LONG. I think I deserve lots of nice reviews. I'm going to request 8+ reviews before I update again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews. (:**

**EPOV (Embry)**

I was glad Quil had joined us. I mean, I knew this life wasn't exactly perfect but now I had another friend in it. Now, don't get me wrong, Sam, Jared, and Paul are great, but I wanted Quil and Jacob back in my life. Sam was the alpha, so I couldn't mess around with him. Paul was psycho. He got upset over the littlest things. And Jared was always with him imprint, Kim. He had imprinted on her a little over two weeks ago, and they were inseparable.

We were at the Swan's place now. Quil knocked on the door.

To my surprise, Jacob answered the door. He looked like crap. Like he hadn't slept in days, maybe even crying. Jacob never cried. I had known him forever, and not once had he cried. He was a very happy person, and was rarely ever sad.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Quil asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I just haven't slept much. Bella's going through a tough time, and I'm trying to help her. But I don't think I'm much help," Jacob said, it was barely a whisper.

With my werewolf hearing, I heard someone's foot steps.

I looked up to see Bella Swan. Suddenly, the strings holding me down to Earth were breaking. But instead of floating away, new, stronger strings held me down.

I knew I had just imprinted.

Then I really looked at her, she looked unhealthy. Her bones way too prominent under her unusually pale skin. Dark circles under her eyes that showed she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were bloodshot proving that she had been crying a lot the last few days.

I could only wonder what happened to her. I would kill whoever was at fault for this.

I then noticed that Bella hadn't walked any closer to us, she was hesitating.

Jacob turned around to see what me and Quil were staring at.

"Oh, hey, Bella. These are my friends, Quil and Embry," Jake pointed to us.

Quil waved, and I nodded my head.

Jacob noticed that she wasn't going to come any closer, so he walked over and took her hand.

**JPOV **

Quil and Embry were staring past me now. I turned around to see Bella standing about five feet away from me.

"Oh, hey, Bella. There are my friends, Quil and Embry," I pointed to them to show her.

She nodded, but didn't walk any closer to us. I figured she was freaking out because they were males. I felt horrible for her. I wished that there was something I could do.

I walked forward, and took her hand.

"It's okay, Bella," I whispered into her ear.

I pulled her closer to the door, but not too close. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Embry acknowledged the closeness between us.

"Are you two… together?" He asked awkwardly.

"No, we're just friends," I explained.

Embry leaned forward and tucked a piece of Bella's hair behind her ear.

Ugh, I knew what that would do.

Almost on cue, Bella buried her head in my shoulder and started sobbing and screaming.

"Bella, Bella. Shhh… It' s okay. He's not going to hurt you. He won't come close to you," I cooed.

I knew that was coming. She didn't react well to the opposite sex's touch. It took two days for her to let her dad within a foot of her. I was the only one she really trusted, which was why I was here 24/7.

"What did I do wrong?" Embry asked, his voice full of shock.

**EPOV**

Thank God they weren't together. I knew Jake had had a crush on her before. But when he said they were just friends, I believed him for some reason. He looked at her like a sister, and she at him like a brother.

Impulsively, I leaned forward and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

It seemed that as soon as I touched her, she buried her face in Jake's chest and started sobbing and screaming uncontrollably.

Her body was shaking, and she looked like I had when I first phased.

Did I do that to her? My heart broke. I didn't mean to hurt her! I played the events in my head. I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd barely touched her.

"Bella, Bella. Shh… It's okay. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you. He won't come close to you," I heard Jake whisper to her.

She thought I was going to hurt her!? That was crazy. I would do anything for her.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, shocked and confused.

"It's nothing, Embry," Jacob said.

I didn't believe him, of course. Of course I did something.

Charlie and Billy walked out.

"Jake, what happened?!" Charlie exclaimed, glaring at Quil and me.

"Nothing, Charlie. Embry touched her, and well…" Jake explained.

Charlie's gaze softened a bit, and went to rub Bella's shoulder. He kept his distance though, and I found this strange. Billy didn't get within two feet of her, but he looked at her and you could tell it was tearing him apart.

Quil and I met eyes, and his look told me that he knew I just imprinted.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You're going to have to tell Jacob. There's no way you're getting close to her without him knowing. It seems he's the only one she lets close to her."

Quil had noticed so much more about Bella than I had. He was right. Her own dad had to keep his distance, while she seemed to not be able to get close enough to Jake.

Bella seemed to be calming down a little bit. She was quiet now, and wasn't shaking as hard.

"Sorry, Jake," I heard her mutter to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Bells," he said softly to her.

"I'm going to ruin all of your clothes with all the crying that I'm doing."

"Don't worry about it, honey."

He ran his hand through her hair, and I was incredibly envious. I wish I was the one that was holding her. The one helping her through whatever this was.

"I'm sorry to you too, Embry. I don't know what got into me," she said a bit louder.

I shrugged it off. "Do you think we can talk to you, Jake?" I asked him.

"Of course. Bella, will you be okay? I'll be back in ten minutes."

She nodded. "I'll be fine, Jake. Take your time."

**A/N: Can I say… 10+ reviews before I update? I've been getting 16 for the last two chapters, so I don't think that's too much to ask. I love your reviews. They make me happy. (: Especially because I was a bit iffy about if I liked this story or not. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Onward… I've been forgetting to do this, so:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**JPOV**

"I'll be fine, Jake. Take your time."

I knew she said that, but I knew it wasn't true. She could break down any second. I was going to have to explain this to Embry, without breaking my promises to Bella.

Once we were far enough away from the house, Embry started talking.

"Might as well cut to the chase. Jacob, all the legends are true.

"Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and I are werewolves. Sam thinks you'll be joining us any time now. We wanted to warn you to be careful, especially if you're going to be over here around Bella.

"Something else happened though. There's another legend. It's called imprinting. Werewolves do it when they find their soul mate. Sam think it's whoever is best 'equipped' to carry on the werewolf gene. Anyway, when you see this person, you can't stay away from them. Whether it's as an older brother, a best friend, or something more. It always ends up being something more though. You'll do whatever for the person.

"Well, I imprinted on Bella." Embry finished.

WHAT?!

"God, Jake, tell us how you really feel," Quil joked.

First, werewolves?! I mean, I guess deep down I always knew it was true. But that meant the Cullens' had been vampires! Second, why Bella?

"Listen, Embry, I understand. I really do. But Bella isn't ready for this. You saw how she reacted today. She isn't ready for a relationship," I told Embry.

"No, Jake. I get that maybe she isn't over _Cullen_ yet, but I want you to talk to her. Try and get her to move past him."

"Edward isn't the reason she's like this," I warned. He was pushing it.

"Well, then what is the reason?"

"I'm not one to tell you, Embry. I wish I could. You have no idea. But you'll have to hear it from Bella and I don't think she's ready. I'll talk to her though. I'll let her know what's going on."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Well, I should be back at school tomorrow. I'll see you then," Embry said and was about to start walking for the car.

"I don't think I'll be there."

"Why not?"

"I haven't been at school all week, Em."

"Oh, neither have I. I had no idea. Why'd you miss? I'm sure you can figure out why I did."

I looked at him like it was obvious.

"Bella. I've been here helping her out," I told him.

He nodded, and we walked back towards the house.

I waved goodbye, and went back into the house.

I walked in to see Bella, Charlie, and Billy sitting around the table.

Charlie and Billy had already started eating, but Bella was moving the food around her plate with her fork.

I sat down next to Bella, and started eating.

"Everything okay, Jake?" She asked me. Always worried about other people.

"Everything's fine. Except for this," I motioned to her. "I can't watch you starve to death, Bells. You need to eat."

It might've been a bit harsh, but she hadn't ate anything in days.

"I'm not hungry…" She trailed off.

I rolled my eyes, but she listened to me like I knew she would.

She twisted a little bit of spaghetti around her fork, and slowly brought it to her mouth. She looked at it with a disgusted face. She made it look like the most disgusting thing in the world.

I couldn't hold it in. I doubled over laughing. I heard her fork clatter on her plate, and when I looked back up she was giving me a death glare.

"Jacob Black, what is so funny about this?" She said, trying to be serious. I saw the smile creeping up on her though.

"Sorry, Bells, the look on your face was priceless!" I told her.

"I didn't think it was that bad…" Billy trailed off.

That did it. Bella and I both started laughing our heads off.

I missed times like this. Times when we could just not care about the world. Now, things were much more serious. I know it had only been a few days, and things would get better. I just wished nothing had changed in the first place.

"Can I be excused?" Bella asked Charlie.

He looked at her a little iffy, but nodded.

"You didn't even take a bite," I told her.

"Darn, I thought I distracted you. I'm really not hungry, Jake. I'll eat later if I'm hungry."

She walked upstairs, and I followed her up moments later.

**BPOV**

Jake came and laid next to me on my bed. He put his arms around my shoulders, since he could see I was shivering.

"I guess you probably want to know what Embry wanted to talk about…" He suggested.

"It's your business. You can tell me if you want to, and if not… Then don't." I told him.

"Well, it had to do with you…"

I motioned for him to continue.

"Do you remember those legends I told you when you first got here? About werewolves and vampires? Well, I guess you know that the vampires exist. You probably knew about the Cullens… Anyway, the werewolves exist too. Quil and Embry are werewolves. I'm next on the list."

I was shocked, but I believed him. It made sense.

"But that wasn't why he wanted to talk to me. The werewolves… They have this gene that makes them imprint. It's this thing that happens when they find their soul mate. Sam, the alpha, thinks it's the person that is best 'equipped' to carry on the werewolf gene. Pretty much, you have no choice but to love the person. They are who you're supposed to be with."

I didn't understand where he was going. "What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Embry imprinted on you, Bells."

No. No. This wasn't possible.

"Jake, I believe you. It's just… I can't do this. Embry looks nice enough. I don't even know him! What if he's just like one of _them? _I'm not ready for this! I can't be doing this, Jake!" I cried. I was now quivering in Jake's arms.

"I know, sweetie. I told him that. I told him you weren't ready, but he wanted me to tell you. I owed him that. You don't have to do anything that you aren't ready for. It seems like you already have him wrapped around your little finger and he isn't going to force you into anything."

I leaned into Jake, and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Can I ask for 12+ reviews this time? They make me happy. When I'm happy, I update faster. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, in my story, when it says **_**him**_** it does NOT mean Edward. **_**Him **_**is the guy that raped Bella. Just to clear up any confusion in this chapter.**

Cue my scream. Every day since… _it_ happened, I had woken up screaming.

"Bells, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay now. You will _never _go through that again. I promise," Jacob whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to wake you up. What time is it?" I asked.

"Stop apologizing. I know you didn't mean to. It's about 6:45 AM."

I nodded. I was still tired, but there was no way I'd be able to fall back asleep.

"Are you going to school today?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. It's only a matter of time before Billy drags me away from you, though…"

"Jake, you know that I _love _having you here… But I don't want you to forget about your other friends! I feel like I'm kidnapping you."

"Eh, they don't mind. Unless you want to get rid of me-"

I interrupted him. "No. I don't. I love your company. Without you, I don't know where I'd be right now. Probably dead."

Jake cringed. "Don't say that Bella," he said _very _seriously.

I shook my head.

"I wasn't dreaming about last night, was I?"

"Sadly, no."

"What do I say to him, Jake?"

After a minute, Jake answered. "Just tell him the truth. He'll understand."

**A Week Later…**

**JPOV**

Bella wasn't getting any better. I had started going to school two days ago. Today Charlie said she had broken down. She wouldn't leave her room. He wanted me to talk to her.

"Bells, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Are you sure we're helping? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure you don't need better help? Like a counselor?"

"WHAT? You want me to see a shrink?! I'm not crazy, Jacob! I went through something horrible and if my best friend thinks I'm too big of a burden… Then you can just leave."

She practically shoved me out of her house.

This was the last thing I wanted to happen. I just wanted to suggest it. I had a feeling she'd take it like this, but I knew I had to say something. I had a feeling she wasn't going to let me back in, so I drove back to La Push.

I'd go see Embry and Quil. I hadn't seen them out of school in two weeks.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Jake!" Embry and Quil yelled.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

They were at Embry's place working on his car.

"Nothing really. Replacing my battery. How's Bella?" Embry asked.

"Not good. It seems like she's just getting worse. She won't eat. She didn't even come out of her bedroom today. Except to kick me out of the house…" I trailed off.

"What did you do?" He asked, concerned.

"Suggested that she went to a counselor. Charlie can't help her if she won't let him close to her, and I have to go to school… Maybe her going back to school would help."

"Jacob, I know you aren't going to answer me, but can't you tell me what happened? It physically hurts to have to stay away from your imprint. I need to see her, Jake. Maybe I can help…" Embry said.

"I doubt it, Em. I wish. She just keeps pushing us all farther away. I don't know what to do anymore… Then the worst part is she talks about her death like its nothing. _*cringe* _I like to believe that she would never try anything, but I can't know. How stupid was I to leave her there alone? She shouldn't be alone. I need to go back. Thanks guys! I'll see you tomorrow!"

**BPOV**

I heard the front door open, and pulled the blanket tighter against my body.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob call.

He looked in to see me cowering under my blanket.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" I weakly yelled.

"You didn't mean it, Bells," he said and came to sit next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"The hell I did," I muttered to him.

"Don't go then Bella! I just wanted to suggest it! It didn't seem like I had been much help, actually it felt like I was having the opposite affect. I just want you to start getting better!" He said to me. I started to hug him back. I missed him, even if he had only been gone a few minutes.

Once I realized that I just forgave him, I leaned back and playfully slapped him.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, Jacob Ephraim Black. Don't you dare use it against me."

"I don't think of you as a burden, Bells. You're my best friend. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He whispered.

"No, Jake. I'm sorry. You just wanted to help me, and I got mad at you. You just wanted to help me. I'll got to the counselor if you want me to. I'll go, Jake. I just don't think it's going to help, but I'll try. I can promise you that. Thanks for not staying away…" I told him.

"It's going to take a lot more then that to get rid of me, Bella," he joked.

**EPOV**

It had been over two weeks since I had seen Bella. Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before I broke down.

I didn't know how long I could go without seeing my imprint. I didn't think Jared, Sam, or Quil had gone more than a day without seeing their's.

Earlier, I had told Sam that I was going to miss school today. I was going over to Bella's house to see her. I needed to talk to her, just to make sure she was doing okay. No one other then Sam knew I was going over there today. I couldn't risk Jake knowing.

I drove to Bella's house as fast as I could. As far as I knew, Jake still thought I had a dentist appointment today.

Once I arrived, I hesitated for a minute before I got out of the car. The last time I had seen Bella, she had been terrified of me. What would happen this time? Jake wasn't here to help her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come down here.

"Embry?" I heard a whisper.

"Hey, Bella. I just wanted to see you, talk to you, if you'll let me," I suggested.

She opened the door, and motioned for me to come in.

I sat on the couch, and Bella sat on the chair as far away from me as she could.

"Jake said that he told you about the imprint… He said you weren't ready. I just want you to know that I'm okay with that. I wish I could help you. Can't you tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"I really wish I could tell you and its not that I don't trust you. You don't know how horrible it is, Em. I don't want to have to relive it," Bella said to me. I could see tears on her cheeks, and I had to stop myself from wiping them away.

**BPOV**

Just as I thought I was about to open up to him, someone knocked on the door. Embry got up, while I stayed on the couch, and went to see who it was.

"Sam?" I heard Embry ask.

I got up to make sure everything was okay. When I saw who was at the door, I did a double take. I knew it wasn't really _him, _but there was something about his face or his build that reminded me of the guy that did _this_ to me.

I tried to keep myself together, but it didn't work. I started sobbing loudly.

"Bella, Bella. What's wrong?" Embry asked, worried.

I didn't answer him. I was sitting on the floor, not remembering when I got there. Tears were pouring out of my eyes, and my body was shaking heavily.

Embry started to walk towards me, but then I saw him hesitate.

"Sam, go get Jacob. I'll stay here. Hurry," Embry told him.

Sam left, which calmed me down an unnoticeable amount. To an outsider, I would still be sobbing my eyes out.

I knew Jacob didn't really like Sam, but now that he knew what he was, Jacob spoke kinder of him. It didn't change the fact that he looked exactly like him.

After over 5 minutes, I had become a bit quieter. I was still shaking uncontrollably, but my sobbing had died down to a quiet cry. Embry was standing on the opposite side of the hallway, trying to avoid staring at me. I felt bad that he imprinted on me. He deserved someone whole, not broken.

The front door opened, and I saw Sam and Jacob come in.

"Oh no, what did you guys do?!" Jacob asked.

**A/N: I might update again tomorrow. Depends. Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I update faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, Sam did NOT rape Bella. Neither did anyone else in the pack (yet). Hmm… Did I just give too much away? Oh, that made it sound like it was Jacob. It wasn't Jake! Haha. Anyway, I know who it's going to end up being. It won't be revealed for several chapters though. There's a lot that has to happen in the meantime, I just don't want you all hating Sam for thinking he's the one.**

**BPOV**

"Nothing! I came here to talk to her, just to see her. She was fine, and then Sam got here. I don't even know what happened! She just started sobbing!" Embry exclaimed.

"Alright, stay here. I'll be down in a minute."

Jacob bent down, and picked me up like a baby. He acted like I weighed nothing. He was strong, but I didn't know he was _that _strong.

"I can walk," I whispered.

He looked down, and rolled his eyes at me. Jake carried me into my room, and laid me down on my bed.

"What happened, Bella?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. Jake laid down next to me, and gave me an encouraging hug.

"It's just… I don't even know! I saw Sam, and he just-- I guess he reminded me of the guy that did this to me!" I weakly said into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know why they came over here. They should've known better. I know Embry wanted to talk to you, but I didn't think he would actually show up at your house."

"This isn't your fault. I'm falling apart. I think Embry needs to know though. Can you help me tell him?" I asked Jake. "He deserves to know what he's getting into."

"If you're sure, then of course. I'll get rid of Sam, then come back up here with Embry. You'll be okay?"

"Yep."

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I had sworn to myself that I was never going to tell anybody, and that was exactly what I was doing.

Too soon, Embry came into my room with Jake behind him.

Jacob sat next to me, not worrying about being too close, but Embry sat at the end of my bed. After I looked at Embry, I wished that I hadn't. He looked tortured. I had a feeling it was because he thought he was the reason for my outburst.

"I'm sorry about all of that… Just, Sam, he looked like someone," I said, though I would be surprised if Embry heard me.

"You can tell me anything. I'm not here to judge you. I'll do anything for you, Bells," Embry said to me.

"I'm sure you know Edward Cullen…" I started.

"Yeah. I swear, if he laid a finger on you, I'll kill him," Embry said mainly to himself.

"No interruptions. Anyway, Edward's 'brother' Jasper smelled some my blood after I got a paper cut on my birthday. Things got bad, but Jasper didn't hurt me. Then two weeks ago, Edward and I were walking in the forest. He told me that he didn't love me and that him and his family were moving."

**EPOV**

So, it was Edward. He was the cause of my Bella's sadness. I'd kill him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't believe Edward did this to you," I told her.

"That's not the whole story. Jake, can you please tell him? I don't think I can…" Bella whispered to him.

"Of course, honey." Jake looked at me, and continued. "Edward walked away from her, and she was trying to follow him but couldn't. She tripped, of course, and couldn't get up. She started crying, and that's when this guy found her. He came up to her, and carried her to a car. There were a few guys. And they-- they raped her."

No. Not my Bella. She didn't deserve this. Who was the horrible person that did this to her? If I ever found him, I would rip him apart limb by limb. He had ruined Bella. I didn't think that she would ever be able to return back to normal. I just hoped, maybe one day, she would trust me.

That's when I noticed she was shaking and tears were pouring out of her eyes. Jake wrapped an arm around her, and hugged her tightly. How much I wished I could be in his position right now. I wasn't going to rush Bella though. She would have as much time as she needed.

"She's afraid you're going to hate her now that you know what happened," Jake told me.

I was shocked. How could she ever think that I would leave her? She was my life, my everything. I barely knew her, but she was my soul mate.

"Bella, let me make this clear, I would _never _leave you. I'm glad you opened up to me, that you trust me with your secret. People aren't going to hate you because of this, they would only hate the person that caused this," I told her wanting to hug her so badly.

"Charlie should be home soon, Bells. We should probably go start getting dinner ready," Jake said.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked me.

"No, I have to go home. I should probably explain to Sam. I'll see you soon?" I asked her.

She nodded, and we all walked downstairs.

I was about to walk out the door, but Bella grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I smiled at her, and walked to my car.

She was getting somewhere. She touched me, and that was improvement. I had a feeling we would be able to make it through this. I would be able to help her, somehow. In the mean time, I just wanted to hunt down the sorry SOB that did this to my Bella.

**JPOV**

Bella cooked chicken for all of us. I ate most of it, while I didn't see Bella take one bite.

"Bella, we aren't really going to do this again, are we?" I asked her.

"Jakeeee…" She groaned, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"You aren't going to win. Just eat, please Bella?"

"It doesn't look very appetizing! I promise if I'm hungry, I'll eat. It's not good to eat when you aren't hungry!" She told me.

"One bite isn't going to kill you."

"Prove it."

I took a forkful of the chicken, brought it to my mouth, and ate it smiling.

"Proof?" I asked her.

Very slowly, she brought a pea-sized piece of chicken to her mouth and chewed it. After she swallowed, Bella took a big gulp of her water.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me, and took another ant sized bite. I wished that she would eat more, but she was improving and that's all I could ask her. I had noticed when she took Embry's hand as he left. I was shocked, since she wouldn't even let Billy two feet within her. Bella was like a daughter to my dad, and I knew how much it broke his heart to see her like this.

I had a feeling Bella didn't want me to talk about Embry to her father, so I kept my mouth shut. I knew that Charlie wouldn't want Bella dating anyone right now. It wasn't my place to interfere with that. Maybe after he saw how Bella improved today, then he would understand. Again, it wasn't my place. I wasn't the one to be talking to Charlie about Bella's love life.

"When are you going to start going to school again, Bells?" Billy asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. It's hard to believe it's been almost a month. I guess I need to go back soon. I just don't know if I'm going to be able to do it."

"Why don't you transfer down to the Quileute school? Then you have Jacob down there to protect you," Billy said, winking at me.

"He makes a good point, Bella. I think you should consider that," Charlie encouraged.

"You're right. I don't think I can go back to that school. It would just bring up too many unwanted memories. Do you think I can?" She asked Charlie.

"Of course. I can call down there tomorrow, and see if we can get it figured out," Charlie said smiling.

A genuine smile came across Bella's face, and I knew that she was going to be okay.

**A/N: For those that didn't realize, I was waiting for 100 reviews. (: And I got there. So, I'm thrilled. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. 5 chapters, and 100 reviews? It made me happy. Anyway, I've been getting about 20 reviews per chapter. As long as that amount stays, I'll update. I'm not going to set a number. But the more, the faster the update. ONE MORE THING… The Cullens are going to be in this story. But should it be sooner or later?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ooh. Almost 30 reviews for that last chapter. Yay. (: Also, a BIG thanks to someone. They reviewed anonymously, but it was a LONG review. You were one of the only people that actually paid attention to my author's note on the last chapter. Thank you. (: **

**BPOV**

"You know that if you aren't ready, Charlie will let you stay home a bit longer?" Jake reminded me for the umpteenth time.

"I know, Jake. I'll be fine. You'll be there, and so will Embry. I'm just psyching myself out," I explained. I hadn't sat still for more then 30 seconds since 8:00 this morning, and it was now 3 PM. Tomorrow was my first day of school since everything happened. I was going to be attending the Quileute high school.

"I think you should call Embry. I know I promised I wouldn't tell him, but I think he should know that you're going to be going to our school," Jake said.

I hadn't really wanted to tell Embry, mainly for the fact that I didn't want kids at my old school to know just yet. Everyone in Forks was unaware of the fact that I was changing schools. I knew my "friends" would try to convince me to stay, and it would lead to questions that I didn't want to/couldn't answer.

I say "friends," because none of them have so much as called me in two weeks. It is partly my fault since I had ignored all of their phone calls and didn't ever call them back.

I knew that Embry wouldn't tell anyone if I told him not to, but the pack would know. He would have to tell them. The other members of the pack, especially Sam, might tell. I had wanted it to stay between the family.

"I'll call him. Hand me the phone."

Jake was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, while I cleaned the already spotless kitchen.

He tossed me the phone, not thinking, and it landed with a _thud _on the kitchen floor. Jake shook his head at me and rolled his eyes. I bent over to pick it up, and asked him for Embry's number.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Bella? Oh no, it's fine. I needed to get up soon anyway. What's up?" He asked, sounding more awake already. I wish I was in that good of a mood when I woke up. Though the nightmares might have something to do with it.

"Alright. Well, I'm starting school again tomorrow-" I started.

"Good! I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Oh, I wasn't finished. There was a change in plans. I'm transferring to the Quileute high school."

"Really? That's great! I mean, I haven't seen you in like two weeks. I'm glad I'll get to see you more often. May I ask why you're changing schools?"

"I don't think I can go back. There are too many memories that I just don't want to remember. Plus, I probably wouldn't do too well around all the guys there. At least if I'm in La Push, I'll have Jake. And you, of course."

"Right. Plus, everyone else in the pack. They'll keep their distance though. We probably won't have any classes together, since I'm a year younger then you though. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and walked to the living room. Jake followed on my heels.

I laid down on the couch, while Jacob went to go find a movie to put on. He found some action movie that I wasn't planning on paying attention to. When he sat back down, he moved my feet and then put them on his lap.

**JPOV**

Bella looked so peaceful in her sleep. Conscious, she tried so hard to please everyone. When Bella was asleep, she let herself go. She didn't try so hard to keep herself together. It hurt me to see her try so hard. At least she was slowly becoming better.

I hoped that going back to school would help her, instead of hurt her. Charlie and Billy were really glad she was transferring schools. I was happy, too.

There was only one thing I was worried about. Embry.

Bella didn't talk about him very often, and doesn't seem very fond of the idea of imprinting. She had had a breakdown a couple days ago.

(Flashback)

"_Jacob, do you know how imprinting works?" Bella asked me._

"_What do you mean?" I asked her._

_We were sitting at the kitchen table, eating lunch. Well, I was eating. She was just daydreaming._

"_I feel like Embry is getting dragged into this! I don't deserve him! He's practically getting stuck with me! He knows what happened, and now he's going to feel guilty! He won't really ever like me! Plus, with the imprinting, he thinks he should be with me. He doesn't get the chance to date and find someone better!" She cried._

"_Bella," I cooed. "Embry really likes you. Sure, the imprinting has something to do with it. But I'm sure you'd still end up together without the imprinting! He's your soul mate. Now, I'm not saying that you need to start dating him. I'm just saying, give him a chance. Let him get to know you, at your own pace of course. He won't make you rush into anything. Embry is one of my good friends, he wouldn't do that." _

(End of flashback)

I didn't know if Bella would like being at school with him. She would probably just feel even more pressured.

Once Charlie got home, I decided it was time to go back to my house. I told Charlie to tell Bella that I would pick her up at 6:30 tomorrow. I carefully got up, to not wake up Bella, and headed back home.

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to wear for my first day of school. The clock ticked closer and closer to 6:30, so I knew that I needed to decide. And soon. After six outfits, I ended up wearing the first thing that I tried on.

I was wearing slightly loose dark blue jeans and a brown sweater. I left my hair alone, with a natural wave. I looked decent. I carefully ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

I was eating cereal, when I heard Jacob's car. I hastily put the dishes in the sink, mentally reminding myself to wash them later. I grabbed my bag, and was out the door before Jacob made it inside.

"Excited?" He asked.

"I don't think that's the word I would use. More like anxious, or nervous," I told him.

**A/N: Okay, I need help. I don't know what to do with Bella at school. Should she have a breakdown? Should it go okay… For now? Let me know because I have no idea. Next chapter can't be posted till I know. Anyway, the Cullens should return in 3-4 chapters. Reviews make me happy. It was a really short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. ):**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been forever. I know. Sorry about that. Homework and just life has been hard. I don't have time for myself anymore. So, I took a bit of me time and now I'm back to update! Eh. Maybe this chapter doesn't make sense. I really don't care. Don't review and say "Why is Jake friends with Jared if he hasn't phased yet?" I don't know the answer to that question. And if Jared isn't supposed to still be in school, GOOD. I really couldn't care less. It's fan fiction. You can do whatever you want. Thanks. (: PLEASE read my author's note at the bottom. **

"Hey Jake! Bella! Over here!" I heard someone yell.

"That's Jared," Jacob told me. 

We had just gotten to the school, but were a little bit early. A few guys were standing over by where the person I now knew was Jared was. 

"I'm Jared," he said, introducing himself when they came over. He held out his hand, but I got stiff and didn't move. After a few awkward seconds, he put his arm down.

"I'm Quil, but I guess you already knew that." Quil learned form Jared, and didn't put his arm up. I was surprised they didn't know about my past. I figured Embry would have to tell them. 

"Where's Embry?" Jacob asked them.

"He was running late this morning. He said he should be here in about five minutes," Quil said.

"I should probably go check in…" I mumbled.

"Alright, Bella. I'll come with you," Jacob offered.

"Don't you guys want to wait for Embry?" Jared asked. He obviously knew about the imprint. I figured he was a werewolf.

"Oh no, Bella needs to go to the office. I'll see you guys later."

My day was going great, until lunch. I had two classes with Jared. My third and fifth hour. I had lunch with Jared and Embry. Unfortunately, Quil and Jake had the one before ours.

Jared and Embry had welcomed me at their table and I saw the girls glaring at me. When I got up to use the restroom three girls that I assumed to be the "popular" girls passed me.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Skank." I heard them all cough as they passed by me. After I passed them, a few guys walking with them bumped into me and I could feel the tears coming. 

I walked as fast as I could back to the lunch table and sat next to Embry. He looked at me worried. I just shook my head. 

"Bella, come on. Let's go outside. You don't want to do this in here." Embry took my hand and led me outside. Jared followed closely behind us. 

"It's too soon. I shouldn't have came back to school yet," I whispered to Embry. 

"You're wrong. It'll get better over time. You'll get used to it. No one is going to hurt you when I'm around. Do you want me to go get Jake?" He asked.

"I'm okay. I should be okay. I need to go back to class. It's my first day. I can't ditch."

"Well, Jared is in your next class. He's not going to let anyone mess with you. We'll talk to Jake after school, alright?"

I was getting better at this. Embry had him arm around my waist and I wasn't trying to get away from him. Maybe it was because I was having a mini meltdown, but I didn't care. I was just going to believe that I was starting to get better. I was letting Embry and me get closer. 

The tears were coming to a stop and I tried to calm down. 

"The bell is going to ring in about five minutes, Bella. Are you sure you want to go back into class?" Embry asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I'll see you after school," I told him. I got up and walked with Jared to our fifth hour. 

I didn't know all what Jared knew, but I figured he knew something. I had told Embry that if he could keep the more… _Unfortunate _events in my life away from the pack I would appreciate it. He had told me that they shared a mind, so I knew it would be hard though. 

***

The day passed by without another incident and soon I was meeting Jake in the parking lot.

"Bella, Embry told me something happened. Are you okay? He didn't really know what happened, though," Jake said as soon as I approached him.

"I'm fine. Just some rude comments a couple girls and guys made, nothing to get your panties tied in a knot over," I told him, trying to reassure him. "I guess I was just a bit vulnerable at the moment."

"Alright, if you're sure. You know you could've made up some lie to get me out of class. I would've came out in a heartbeat, Bells."

"I know you would've, but you shouldn't have to rush to my every need. You're my best friend, Jake, not my servant."

"You know I love you, Bella. I'd do anything to help you. I'll drop you off at home. Quil needs help on his motorcycle, but I'll try and come over tonight, okay?" He asked. 

"Alright, but have fun with Quil. Don't rush over because you think I need you," I told him.

Most people that had really been around me since …_it _happened, meaning Charlie and Billy, were surprised about how different I was when I was around Jake. When it was just the two of us, I acted like my old self. I wasn't depressed and terrified of just about every member of the opposite sex, I was me. I was Bella. And no one would or could ruin that relationship with Jacob.

**JPOV**

I had been with Embry and Quil for about two hours now. I was about to leave when Quil made a comment about wanting to hang out more. That I spent too much time with Bella, or something. I was sure he meant nothing by it, but next thing I knew I exploded.

Literally.

**A/N: PLEASE read this. (: One, sorry if Bella acted a bit different in this chapter. It was written at 2 in the morning and I have a headache. Two, has anybody read/wrote a good Harry/Bella crossover? I'm thinking about writing one, but I need some inspiration and ideas. I like writing at least six or seven chapters before I actually start posting a story. I wouldn't post it until one of my current ones is done anyway. So, please review! I didn't get anywhere near as many reviews for the last chapter as I wanted. So, I'm going to say 25+ until I update. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry. I'm not going to sit here feeding you stupid little excuses that aren't going to make anything better. Life's hard. I'm busy. I updated my other story, **_**Forbidden Love, **_**a few times because I didn't know where to take this one. Now here we go with this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

_Oh my god, _I thought. I had just phased.

_Congrats Jake, _Quil thought sarcastically.

_Oh, that's going to take a while to get used to. Is it always like this? _I asked.

_Yep. You have no privacy anymore, _Embry spoke up.

_Who now? _said a voice that I recognized as Sam's.

_Me. Jacob, _I said. The pack was really hoping that no one else would phase. But with a crowd of vampires not even 30 miles away, it was hard.

_Can I go see Bella? _I asked.

_I don't think that's the best idea, Jacob. _Sam said his voice filled with authority. _You could hurt her. She won't be safe, with you just now phasing and all._

_I can't leave her alone. I promised her I would come back when I left Quil's. She needs me Sam, I can't leave her. _

_I think she'll be fine for a week or two._

_What do you mean?! I can't see her for two weeks?! What about school! That isn't going to happen! _I yelled through my thoughts, if that was possible.

_Jake, I understand. I really don't want to have to forbid you from seeing her. She seems to not be going through too good of a time. I want somebody going with you. _

_Embry? _I asked. I knew Bella was the most comfortable around him.

_All right, Jake. Let's run by your house, get you some clothes, and break the news to Billy. _Embry said.

_Oh yeah, we'll probably have a bonfire sometime soon. Refresh the legends in your mind and Bella should probably hear them too, _Sam informed us.

Embry and I left, heading towards my house. After he explained how to get to back to human-form, I told Billy. He seemed happy enough that I was finally part of the pack. He explained how I was the proper alpha, but since Sam was first he took that place. He said that if I wanted to be alpha, I could be. I didn't want to, I was glad that Sam took that spot. Billy let us go and we took my Rabbit down to Bella's house.

The door wasn't locked when we got there, so Embry and I walked in. When Bella saw me with Embry, she got that confused look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and then realized that it didn't sound very nice. "Oh, I mean… It's not that I don't want you here… I was just curious why you were here." She said, backtracking.

"No problem, Bella. I know what you mean, but maybe Jacob should tell you…" Embry said.

"Yeah, I phased," I said not very enthusiastically.

"You did? That's so cool! Are you okay with that? I mean…" She started.

"Oh, no. It's cool, but the reason Embry is here is because Sam doesn't trust me being alone with you. He thinks I'll phase and hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Jacob. I don't think you could hurt a fly," she said having full confidence in me like always.

The rest of the night was slightly tense with Embry around. Bella was a bit more reserved and didn't talk as much. At around nine, I decided that Embry probably would get in trouble if he wasn't home soon.

"Oh yeah, Sam says that we're going to have a bonfire this weekend. He wants you to come so you can properly learn the legends. I understand if you're uncomfortable with coming though, Bella."

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow. Wait, will you be at school?" She asked.

"I should be. I'll pick you up around the same time, okay?" I told her.

"Yeah, sounds good. See you tomorrow! Bye Jake! Bye Embry!" She shouted since we had already made our way down the driveway.

If Embry wasn't with me, I probably would've stayed over longer. I probably would've stayed the night. I had a feeling that Sam wanted me back in La Push though so he could talk to me. He was used to people not knowing about the phase and freaking out.

I was fine with it. I had just wanted to make sure that Bella was okay with it. She already knew about it too, but I don't know if she _really _realized that it was going to happen to me too.

I still wasn't positive if Sam was going to let me go to school tomorrow. I'd have to ask him when I got back home. Hopefully he would. I didn't think Bella would be comfortable going all by herself quite yet. She was healing slowly, but she wasn't there yet.

**BPOV**

So, Jake had finally phased. I had to admit that I was a bit freaked out by it, but I wouldn't tell Jake that. I just wondered what it was like. Turning into a big, hairy dog on a regular basis. I didn't know how those La Push guys made it through life without taking a trip to insane asylum.

Things had been a bit awkward since Embry was there. Don't get me wrong, I liked Embry. I was slowly being able to get closer to him. I just couldn't open up the way I did around Jacob.

At least Jake would be at school tomorrow. I was a bit scared to go back again.

My phone rang, making me jump out twenty feet. Figuring it was Jacob saying he was home, I didn't bother looking at Caller ID.

"Hey," I said.

"Bella? It's Angela! How are you? You sort of just fell off the face of the earth! All of a sudden we hear that you're in the hospital and the Cullens left. No one could get a hold of you, and then we hear that you're going to the Quileute school? Is that true? Why didn't you want to come back to Forks High? Did we do something wrong?! I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I just want to know if you're okay," Angela finally ended.

"I'm fine. I was going through a rough time. I am going to the Quileute school. It wasn't anything any of you did. There are too many memories there…" I told her, trying not to give away too many details.

"Can we hang out Bella? I miss you so much! You don't know how hard it's been trying to put up with Jessica and Lauren without you!"

"I don't know, Angela. I'm busy. Maybe we can… I miss hanging out with you too." It was true, I did miss her. I just knew that I would end up telling Angela the truth, or part of the truth, if I saw her.

I tried to figure out if this was a bad thing. Telling a girl, one of my old best friends, about everything didn't sound too horrible. I didn't think Angela would tell anybody. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to tell her.

"Hello? Bella? Are you still there?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was daydreaming. What did you say?"

"I said that I'm free this weekend. Maybe we can go to a movie or go shopping or something."

"I don't know, Ang. I'll talk to Charlie, okay? I'll call you tomorrow."

I hung up before Angela could persuade me anymore.

**A/N: I swear, the drama is coming in the next two chapters! I promise… I want Bella to have a girl in her life though. So Angela is slowly coming back into the picture. Right now, I don't think anybody will imprint on her though. I can't wait to write all of the drama though. I'm excited. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, just read the note at the bottom. I'm not going to ramble on right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Or anything else. **

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked me lounging on my couch.

"My friend, Angela, wanted to hang out today. She wants to go to a movie or something. I was thinking maybe I would hang out with her, if that's okay with you?" I added on the last part.

"You don't have to ask me. I think that would be good, though. You need some girl friends, plus you shouldn't give up all of your past friends for me and Embry. Is she going to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I'll call her. Would you hand me the phone?" I asked.

Jake reached behind him and tossed the phone to where I was sitting.

After picking it up, since I clumsily couldn't catch it, I dialed Angela's number which sadly wasn't very familiar anymore.

"Bella?" she said after a couple rings.

"Yeah, Charlie said I could!" I said, trying to sound excited.

"Oh yay! I'll pick you up in like an hour, kay? I'm so excited! I miss you!"

Sure, Angela was shy… until you were friends with her. Once you became friends with her, she opened up.

"She said she'll pick me up in an hour. I should go get ready," I said lazily to Jake.

"Cool, I'll leave then. Can I come back over when you get home?" He asked.

"Of course. You don't need to ask, you know that. I'll call you when I get home, and you can head over."

I was excited for a girls' night out, since I spent all my time with the pack now. I just wondered what I should tell Angela. I pondered it as I got ready. I really didn't want to give her all the details. I hadn't even wanted to tell Embry, and he was my soul mate! Angela would probably freak out, and the whole town would find out.

Angela probably wouldn't _really _tell everyone, but she could let it slip to Jessica. If Jessica knew… I just didn't think I could deal with the pitying looks. I was living a new life at the Quileute High School, and I didn't want it to end. Sure, most of the girls hated me there. They were jealous that I was friends with pretty much the "hottest" guys in school. I didn't see any of the pack like that. Even Embry was still more of a friend to me. I was trying though.

_Dinggg! _ The doorbell rang.

I grabbed a purse and went down stairs, still not knowing what to tell her.

"Bella!" Angela said cheerfully when she saw me. She gave me a huge hug, and I hoped she didn't notice that I flinched away from her touch.

But she did.

"Bella, is everything okay? I know you said that I didn't do anything wrong, but…" Angela trailed off.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just have a nice night out," I said trying to change the subject.

It worked. Angela rambled on about the different movies playing, and where we wanted to eat dinner. 

**JPOV**

Since Bella was planning on hanging out with Angela today, I decided it was time to get in some much needed sleep. Even if I had just phased for the first time yesterday, I had been deprived from sleep for a while now.

But it seemed like as soon as my head hit the pillow, I heard Sam howling. What could honestly be that important? He probably just wanted to go over the rules and stuff again. He had already told me everything, _multiple _times. The treaty he had covered several times. It wasn't like the Cullens were even around though, so I couldn't see why it really mattered.

_What's wrong? _I asked once I had phased.

_Nothing's wrong. It's just a pack meeting that we have every week. _Sam explained.

Sam started going over a few things. Though, there wasn't much. La Push life was pretty boring.

_Alright, let's head over to Emily's. She said she'd have some food cooking. _

With that, we all ran towards Sam's place. Emily did have food ready for us, and it smelled delicious. After eating some of it, I decided she could've been a better cook than Bella. And that's saying something…

Though, Bella didn't cook very often anymore…

"Guys, I have a really bad feeling. Let's phase and run around the area? Just check it out and make sure there's nothing going on," Sam said after we had all eaten.

We followed him out of the house, starting to get a little anxious. If Sam had a bad feeling, there was defiantly something going on. Especially Jared –who had an imprint to protect- got more than a little worried.

We split into groups of three. Embry, Quil, and I started running off in one direction, while Jared, Paul, and Sam ran the opposite way.

We had almost made it all around La Push and Forks when there was a tremble that passed through my mind. It was hard to explain. It felt like the pack mind was shivering.

_What was that? _I thought.

_That's what happens when someone phases. _Sam explained.

_Sam, always the leader of the group. I'm not surprised. _An unfamiliar voice spoke out.

_Who is that? _Quil asked.

_What are you doing here? _Sam asked angrily.

**A/N: Cliffy! The amount of reviews I've been getting dropped… A LOT. So, I'm not going to keep updating until the reviews pick back up. Is the story not good? Do you guys not like it? I want to know so I'm not writing a story that nobody wants to read. The next chapter will be up in a while. I'm not going to promise a certain time though because honestly I don't know. Hope you liked the chapter. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, no chapters for like a month and then two in 24 hours. Well, the last chapter **_**blowed, **_**so I'm hoping this one might make up for that one's suckiness. **

_Who's that? _Everyone though simultaneously.

Good thing I wasn't the only one confused.

_That's my brother, Alex. We had a fight a few years ago. He wasn't as good of a werewolf. We stopped talking and he said he would never come back to La Push. I would have to kill him to protect our people. So, why are you here? _Sam asked again.

_Why can we only hear his thoughts now? _I asked, since Alex obviously wasn't going to answer Sam's question.

_After I left La Push, I had left Sam's pack. It was only me and Sam back then, but when I left… My thoughts left too. I was done with Sam, and done protecting La Push. So I was all alone, I wasn't part of the pack. You guys can only hear my thoughts when I want you to, _Alex explained.

_You need to leave. _Sam commanded him.

_Sorry, bro. You aren't my alpha. I don't have to listen to you. _

He was the first person I had ever heard talk to Sam like that. Even the people in La Push that didn't like him respected him. He did a lot for our town.

_Sam, Bells is gonna be home soon. She asked me to pick her up when she got home. Want me to come over to your place after? _I asked after there was a sort of silence. As silent as it could be with all of minds running.

Sam agreed after a bit of argument. I ran through the forest to my house, watching all the trees pass me. I didn't think I'd ever get used to this speed. It was _great. _

I was worried about Alex though. Sam said that he wasn't a good werewolf. I didn't know what that meant or what he did, but I knew that if he laid a finger on Bella… he'd have to deal with me.

"What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left my house," Bella asked when we were about half way to La Push.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have a lot on my mind. Sam's brother came to town today and Sam said that he isn't exactly _good," _I explained.

"Sam has a brother?" She asked.

"I was surprised, too. Well, when I think back… I guess I remember Sam having a brother. It just never really clicked that he disappeared and that he would've been a werewolf too."

"But what do you mean he isn't good?"

"I don't know. He left a while ago, when the pack was just him and Sam. He wasn't a good werewolf, and Sam had to protect La Push from his own brother. That's when he left. He left the pack though, so we can't hear his thoughts unless he wants us to."

I could tell that Bella was a little nervous to meet him, especially after learning that he wasn't a good guy.

"I won't let him lay a finger on you, Bells. You don't even have to be in the same room as him. There's going to be a lot of people there. Maybe we can just run in, tell Sam that you feel uncomfortable, and then we can leave."

"I don't want to ruin all of you fun, Jake. Maybe I should just go home, I'm tired anyway."

"We're almost there. We won't be in there for more than five minutes, I promise. You won't ruin any of my fun."

We got to Sam's house in the next five minutes. I took Bella's hand as we walked in, trying to comfort her. I could hear the conversation inside thanks to my super hearing.

"Is that Bella girl his imprint?" Alex asked.

"No, she's his friend. She's my imprint," Embry defended.

"Wait, then why is he going?" Alex was confused.

"It's a long story that isn't any of your business," Embry growled at him.

We walked in just as Alex was about to say something.

"Hey Bella," Embry greeted her as we walked in.

Bella looked around carefully when she met the eyes of Alex. She froze.

"Bella, Bella," I shook her. "Are you okay?"

A sort of sob escaped her mouth, and soon she was shaking and crying. Alex looked at her, and then got a look of understanding.

**EPOV**

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her. I couldn't decide whether I should comfort her, or if that would just make it worse.

After deciding that I probably shouldn't move closer to her, I looked at Alex. He was gaping at her in a sort of shock.

"What did you do?" I growled at him.

"I… I…" he said, almost looking afraid of me.

I grabbed his collar and shoved him into the wall.

"I asked you what you did to her!"

I heard a very small whisper behind me that I wish I hadn't heard.

"He's… He's the one, Jake."

**BPOV**

We walked in the room. All of these guys were so huge and they scared me, even if I had met most of them before. I was going to try to keep cool though. I didn't want to ruin Jake's fun. It's all for Jake, I reminded myself.

I looked around the room trying to spot Sam's brother Alex. That's when I was met by those familiar eyes. Reminding myself that it was for Jake wasn't going to help me anymore.

I froze as a sob escaped my mouth and I started shaking. Tears were running down my eyes.

I heard the distant voices of people asking me if I was okay. I felt someone shaking me trying to get me to snap out of it. But I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. All I could do was think about those brown eyes, and that voice.

"_You better not tell anyone what I looked like. If you do, I'll find you. You know what I'll do from there." _His past words rang in my head.

It just made me cry harder and louder. I hadn't told anyone. Why was he back? I was just starting to get closer to Embry. I was just starting to be able to feel comfortable around Billy. Why did he come back for me? What was he going to do to me.

"Bella, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you," I heard Jake calmly whisper in my ear. He was the only person that would be there for me. What if _he _hurt him? I wouldn't be able to bear it. I had to warn Jake. I had to warn him to leave and never come back. It wasn't safe to be around me.

"He's… He's the one, Jake," I whispered to him.

At that time, I didn't consider that everyone in the room would be able to hear my whisper.

"By the one, do you mean the guy that did this to you? Is he the guy that did this to you?!" Jacob asked shaking. He was getting angrier and angrier every second. Honestly, it scared me.

I cowered into the wall.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to scare you Bella. I just…" he reached out a hand to me, but immediately brought it back to his side. "I'll be right back."

He walked away from me, towards _him. _I bent up my legs to my check and put my head on my knees, crying.

**JPOV**

"You did this to her? You're the one that raped her and ruined her! I swear to God, I'll kill you," I growled at him. I pulled back my arm, and punched him square in the nose.

"I didn't know that she was his imprint! I didn't know that she knew you guys," he defended sounding scared of me.

"It doesn't matter! Why would you _ever _dream of doing that to anyone? She can barely be around anyone anymore, thanks to you! She's suffering while you just run around probably doing this to more innocent people! You deserve to be in jail; you deserve worse than jail!" I yelled as I punched him again.

"Jake, move. We can go tell Charlie, but don't do something you're going to regret. It's for Bella, she won't want you to have to go to jail for doing anything," Sam warned me.

"Bella," I breathed, forgetting that she was in the room. I ran over to her and tried to hug her but she cowered away from my grip.

"Bells, its Jake. I won't do anything to you. I'm sorry that I scared you before. I was just angry. I'm okay now though. We can turn Alex in and he won't ever lay a finger on you again," I told her.

"I can't. He said… He said he would hurt me if- if I told anyone," she whispered when she stopped crying long enough to talk.

"I won't let him come near you, Bella. I won't let him get away with this," I growled.

"Let me take you home and then I'll talk to Charlie. You don't have to say anything."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Did anybody guess that it would be Sam's brother? Next chapter will be up in a while.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. I know, it's been _forever. _And I'm sorry about that, but I'm really just not feeling it anymore ya know?

I've decided that it isn't fair just to let you not know how these characters lives will go. So I've made a decision for the following stories:

**Best Friends For Never**

**Forbidden Love**

**Hurt**

**I'm Not Over You**

They are now not my possession. (: If anybody would like to continue on with these stories, please leave a review or PM me. I'll go through and read some of your work, and then decide for each story -or whichever ones people are interested in- who will be taking over. After that's decided, I'll make a new chapter telling everyone where they can find the new story.

I'm sure some of you know that I have a new story that I'm working on _Ready or Not, _and I plan to keep writing that one. Go check that one out if you want to keep hearing from me. So no worries for that one. I also might have a new story in mind.

If you have any questions, review or PM.

Alright, now let's see how this goes! Don't be afraid to take a story over! I'm sure you'll do just great, since I can't be writing them. (:


	13. Chapter 13

Alright guys. This story is going to be taken over by Layla Loves Twilight. I think she'll do a great job with the story. So go to her profile and read it there!


End file.
